Brotherly Love
by BroodyCheery323
Summary: There was a part of him that could be saved. Chris reflects on Wyatt both as a baby and an adult. Chris;Wyatt Brother;Brother No Slash/Incest


I absolutely love the Chris;Wyatt relationship, both on the show and in the FanFiction universe.  
This was something that just came to and something I had to write.

Enjoy!

I OWN NOTHING!

----------------------------------------------------------------

Chris Perry Halliwell lay with his arms behind his head staring at the ceiling. The only light came from the slight glow of the moon streaming in through the window.

It had only been a few days since his family found out his true identity and Chris had been avoiding them as much as possible since. He could only take seeing the same look of guilt and curiosity for so long. And he thought they were curious about the future before.

Chris sighed. The future. Wyatt. His whole reason for being here in the first place. There's no denying that in his time his brother is evil but Chris knew he wasn't always like that. There was a part of him that was still worth saving.

----------

_Chris ducked behind a corner at the sound of footsteps. Peaking his head around the wall he watched silently as his brother's guards stopped to scan the area. Chris waited, preparing himself for battle if necessary._

_Chris let out a sigh of relief as the guards turned and went off in the opposite direction. Waiting another minute he moved from his hiding place to continue into the building. _

_Xx_

_Chris stood in the shadows outside his brother's bedroom door, sensing. Feeling that his brother was not in the room he quickly pushed the door open, shutting it quietly behind him._

_Chris wasted no time looking around. Rushing to the cabinet he knew the book to be in he quickly got to work reversing the protective enchantments._

_Ten minutes or so went by and Chris was beginning to get worried. His brother could be back at any time. Chris' thoughts of capture cut off when the last protections fell. Letting out a quite sound of victory he quickly grabbed the book._

_Chris whirled his head around to face the door. Voices…Wyatt!_

_"I don't care if it's hidden by magic…" Wyatt shouted as he opened the door. "…Find-"_

_Wyatt broke off at the sight before him. Chris stood in the room staring defiantly back at Wyatt. Wyatt smirked._

"_Well, well, Christopher."_

_Wyatt stepped into the room, demon followers closely behind him. Wyatt crossed his arms. His eyes were filled with amusement. Wyatt ran an eye over his brother, raising an eyebrow at the book in his hand._

_"The Book of Shadows? Really Christopher?"_

_Chris stayed silent. Wyatt sighed to himself and lifting his hand he called the book to him. Chris grasped the book tighter but the attempt was feeble. The book flew out of his arms and to those of his brother. Chris glared._

_Chris watched as Wyatt motioned his hand and the book disappeared. Probably somewhere he wouldn't be able to find it either. _

"_You really shouldn't play with that. It's not something for children." Wyatt taunted._

"_You're the last person who should have possession of it! You've turned against everything the book stands for. Everything our family stands for." Chris shouted._

_Wyatt rolled his eyes. "Where did it get them Chris?"_

_Knowing it was pointless to stay any longer Chris moved to orb out. Wyatt, sensing what Chris was about to do, through an energy ball. Chris stumbled back as it hit._

_Chris' eyes flashed and he through up his hands. Throwing his arm to the side, he sent Wyatt hurling against the dresser. Wyatt glared. Standing up he through another energy ball._

_The two brothers went back and forth, neither gaining much ground. Wyatt abandoned the energy balls and in stead ran at Chris. Chris didn't expect that and was taken by surprise. Wyatt gained the advantage as he pinned his brother to the ground._

"_Summon Excalibur my Lord!"_

"_Finish him!"_

_Shouts could be heard from the demons in the room, calling for Chris' death. Chris stared into his brother eyes, and was surprised at the flicker of pain he saw there._

_Wyatt quickly stood and turned to face his followers. Slowly he lifted his hands. Palms facing forward Wyatt let out a blast of fire, vanquishing every demon in the room. _

_Chris slowly stood, gaping at his brother in shock. "Wyatt-"he began._

"_Leave."_

_Chris looked about to protest but was stopped by Wyatt._

"_Leave Chris! Now!" he demanded. _

_Chris looked at his brother one last time and orbed away._

_----------_

Chris slowly came out of the memory. Wyatt had had him. He could have killed him right there, only he didn't. Instead he let Chris go and killed the demons who witnessed the scene.

The part that stood out to Chris was the flicker of...something that he saw in his brother's eyes. Pain? Love? Guilt? Maybe a bit of all three? Whatever it was, it had been what convinced Chris that his brother could be saved.

Chris was startled out of his musings by a jingle sound, the telltale sign of somebody orbing. Chris blinked at the small figure that appeared on the bed right next to him.

"Iss!" Baby Wyatt happily squealed.

Chris smiled softly and sitting up, pulled his brother into his arms. Wyatt turned in Chris' lap to look up at him. Chris smiled again.

"Hey little guy. What are you doing in here?"

Wyatt reached his small hand up to grasp the facial hair on Chris' face. Chris laughed and gently pulled Wyatt's hand away. Wyatt giggled and cuddled into Chris' chest.

Chris slowly rubbed his hand up and down Wyatt's back. When he first got here he wasn't sure he would be able to stop the resentment to his brother's baby self, but he had been wrong.

Seeing baby Wyatt had been hard at first and more than a little weird but it got a lot easier. Over time Chris was able to distinguish between the baby in his arms and the evil adult Wyatt from his own time. He came to realize that this Wyatt was the one that would grow into the brother he knew before the evil consumed him. This was the one he was fighting to save.

"I'm going to save you Wyatt. What happened to my Wyatt won't happen to you. I won't allow it. I promise."

Chris looked down to see that Wyatt had fallen asleep in his arms. Smiling down at the baby, Chris gently moved to lay back down. Resting his head on the pillow he slowly closed his eyes. Chris kept his arm around his baby big brother who remained curled up to his chest.

"I'm going to save you." Chris murmured as he drifted off to sleep.

----------

Piper quietly passed Chris' room, heading in the direction of the nursery. She had to go check on Wyatt before starting breakfast. She softly pushed the nursery door open, being quiet as to not wake Wyatt. Piper stepped up next to the crib.

She gasped in shock and brought her hands up to cover her mouth. "Wyatt!"

Piper whipped her head around the room, searching. _He's not here! _She ran out of the nursery.

"Paige! Phoebe! Chris!" she shouted. "Wyatt's gone."

Paige and Phoebe both emerged from their separate rooms. They looked tired and slightly confused.

"What's going on sweetie?" Phoebe gently asked.

"Wyatt's gone!"

Paige's eyes widened while Phoebe gasped in shock. "We better wake Chris."

Piper nodded and rushed to wake her youngest son. She through open the door rushing in.

"Chris wake up, Wyatt's-"

She quickly broke off at the sight in front of her. Chris lay on his back with his arm wrapped around Wyatt's small body. Wyatt curled into Chris, his hand resting on his chin. They were both asleep.

The panic in Piper vanished instantly and her eyes filled with tears. She distantly heard the click of a camera.

"What are you doing?" Paige asked from the door.

Phoebe smiled sheepishly. "What? Its sooo cute!" she gushed of the two sleeping boys.

Piper ignored them both and reached down to brush the hair out of Chris' eyes. She gently placed a kiss on both his and Wyatt's heads and slowly made her way out of the room.

She stopped at the door and turned to look back at her boys. Her heart broke at the thought of evil Wyatt and Chris, but seeing them asleep as they were now filled her with a new hope. They could do this.

She stepped into the hall, pulling the door closed behind her. She would let them sleep awhile longer.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Review and let me know what you thought please! : )


End file.
